


Сумерки в груди

by Juri_terminator



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Abuse, Drama, Gen, Graves is a sly shit, Religious Fanaticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_terminator/pseuds/Juri_terminator
Summary: Тернистый путь к новому миру по сожженным сказкам.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyoshich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kyoshich).



Мэри Лу говорила, что колдовство излечивала молитва, денно и нощно повторяемая в мыслях. Что душу очищало пламя, что все, неестественное, принесенное в мир магией, чертовщиной и соитием с дьяволом, рано или поздно уходило из человека, не оставляя за собой и следа.  
Криденс стоял на коленях, и чтобы в его мыслях сомнений не было, он из раза в раз повторял молитву вслух - шепотом, чтобы Мэри Лу, раздававшая детям тарелки с похлебкой, могла слышать его.

Горох давил на колени, впиваясь невыносимой пыткой. В этот раз Мэри обошлась лишь небрежно брошенной горстью, которую Криденс практически не чувствовал, бормоча, как испорченный граммофон.

\- Отче наш…

Молитва должна была быть болеутоляющим, спасением, выходом из тёмного мрачного коридора на свет. По крайней мере, так говорила Мэри. Иногда, повторяя это, она щипцами протягивала Криденсу раскаленный уголек.

\- Я дарю тебе пламя, - строгим тоном чеканила она. - Прими его с благодарностью за то, что я забочусь о тебе, щенок. За то, что я берегу тебя от этой заразы.

Криденс кивал, невнятно, опустив голову и ссутулившись, а потом тихо взахлеб рыдал, глядя на свои дрожавшие от боли руки. Он повторял молитву, которая не была спасением или болеутоляющим, потел и сжимался от боли, которое ему давало калечившее пламя. Дрожал и плакал. Такое наказание случалось крайне редко, но все же оно случалось. Чаще всего - как гром среди неба.

Криденс думал… Ему казалось, что однажды магия и правда может оставить его. И, наверное, этого он боялся больше всего на свете.

А потом просыпался.

Модести аккуратно перевязывала ему руки серой застиранной тряпицей. Целебных мазей в их доме не водилось, чистых стерильных бинтов - тоже. О том, откуда Модести натаскала эти тряпицы, Криденсу думать не хотелось.

\- Зачем ты взялся вчера за чайник голыми руками? - вздохнула она. Осторожно затянула узелок у Криденса на запястье. Она требовательно смотрела на него, и её молчанием и опущенным взглядом было не пронять. - Криденс.

Вчера с ним было не поговорить, он впал в состояние удушливого уныния, после того, как боль в обожженных руках немного утихла. Мэри Лу просто влепила ему пощечину, а потом пошла за отваром ромашки - ничего другого у них не было.

\- Я… задумался. Не заметил, что полотенце выпало из рук.

\- Мама ругается, - Модести качнулась - с носка на пятку, с пятку на носок. - Тебя лихорадило все утро.

Поэтому его не разбудили. Криденс все ещё смотрел себе под ноги, на истертый, но чистый пол, не смея вздохнуть.

\- Ночью тебя трясло.

\- Знобило.

\- Знобило. Тебя знобило. Да. Тебе было плохо.

Модести тихо шмыгнула, неуверенно глянув на Криденса именно в тот момент, когда он решил поднять на неё глаза.

\- Тебе… тебе ведь ничего не снилось, правда? Ты говорил во сне.

Криденс покачал головой, с сожалением глядя на свои руки - кажется, эти тряпки он потом будет снимать с кожей. Слой за слоем, на рефлексах повторяя про себя никому ненужные молитвы. Модести, спрашивая это, смотрела на него с такой надеждой, что от собственной лжи Криденсу становилось тошно, но закон борьбы с колдовской дрянью говорил, что только ведьмы и ведьмаки могли видеть сны. Модести давно разучилась их видеть.

И Криденс для себя такой участи не хотел, даже если ему снились только кошмары.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнула Модести. - Ты… справишься?

\- Да, - он тускло улыбнулся. Не в первый раз ведь, хочется вскрикнуть ему, зачем она спрашивала у него о том, что видела сама - он научился одеваться, есть, жить с постоянной болью в руках ещё до того, как Модести пришла в этот дом.

Мэри Лу не говорила с ним, Модести, обиженная его невнятным молчанием, - тоже. Она этим бойкотом до жуткого походила на свою приемную мать, неосознанно перенимая её манеры, слова и поверия, а, будучи разозленной, смотрела таким же пустым немигающим взглядом. Криденс ходил точно меж двух огней: ему без лишних слов отдали деньги, список продуктов, а Модести, которая иногда обычно выбиралась с ним на рынок, демонстративно ушла наверх.

И Криденс не совсем… что он сделал? Он что-то сделал?

Перед походом на рынок он даже не успел толком ничего перехватить, но так даже было лучше. Криденс бежал из этого дома, почти с радостью представляя, как он до последнего будет простаивать в очередях за уцененными фруктами и овощами, пропуская перед собой пожилых людей, высчитывавших последние центы. Как Мэри выпрашивала деньги для их приюта, он представлял смутно. К ним постоянно приходили какие-то важные дамы и господа, заинтересованные в Мэри как в силе, направляющей слабые суеверные умы. Мэри часами говорила с ними о чем-то, пару раз таскала Модести и Криденса с собой - в шикарные богатые офисы, пропахшие табаком и кофе, оставляла их у порога, а сама скрывалась за дверьми.

Хлоп.

Они закрывались с резким режущим звуком - Криденс иногда вздрагивал, иногда не реагировал ни на какой шум, меланхолично игнорируя все шепотки и обзывательства, лишь изредка отвечая пустым взглядом в сторону шума.

Хлоп.

Двери за ним закрывала Частити, появившись словно из ниоткуда. Криденс увидел ее лицо в просвете, суровое и неприязненное, и только склонил голову. Подлиза. Глупая подлиза. Наверное, она уже представляла, как его будут наказывать его же ремнем, она ведь могла? Мэри била несильно, но часто, стараясь попадать по худым бедрам бляшкой, а Частити смотрела, иногда даже усмехалась, будто бы одобряя. И мог ли Криденс так плохо думать о своих сестрах? После такого - мог ли он? Наверное, мог, имел полное право хотя бы в мыслях ожидать от этих людей еще более худшего, чем они были на самом деле.

Хлоп. Прозвенел колокольчик, другой, перезвон открывавшихся постепенно лавок - булочных, портных, галантерей - врывался в серое утро. Криденс продирался сквозь толпу, еще сонную, грубую; офисные воротнички, чистые и накрахмаленные, тянулись в сторону центра, усеянного новомодными офисами. Современный механизированный Нью-Йорк гудел, шумел, свистел паром. Здесь никому не было дела до него, и Криденс в каком-то чудном чувстве свободы поднимал голову и сутулился не так сильно. Руки приходилось прижимать к груди, идти быстро, чтобы беспокойный поток не смел Криденса в ненужную сторону.

\- Эй, парень! Знал ли ты, что мы не одни в этом мире? Что ведьмы, которых мы так старательно истребляли в прошлом остались! Послушайте, народ, таких новостей вы еще никогда не слышали! Покупайте нашу газету “Солнце Нью-Йорка”, и вы узнаете!...

Криденс поспешил мимо - уж об этих-то новостях он знал прекрасно. Мэри давно пыталась продвинуть идею о враждебном потустороннем мире, населенном магами и колдуньями - людьми, которые якобы преклонились перед дьяволом в слепой жажде силы. Она оберегала тех, кто ей верил, своими странными методами, которые почему-то не помогали. Ведь Криденс думал, малодушно думал о том, что если бы у него самого представилась такая возможность попросить сил, он бы не стал сомневаться.

Возможно, просто проблема была в нем. В злорадной усмешке Частити.

\- Молодой человек! - взвизгнула какая-то дама из толпы. - Смотрите, куда идете, вы мне на… Вы посмотрите на него! Даже не обернулся.

На рынке было шумно. Приходить туда надо было с самого утра, потому что уже к 11 часам прилавки закрывались, а добропорядочные торговцы, продав все не самое свежее и качественное, скрывались в неизвестности. Мэри считала, что сироты, которые без ее покровительства питались бы и вовсе падалью, не различали, какую капусту им кинули в похлебку.

\- Один достойный мужчина поведал мне, что температура обычно скрывает все изъяны не совсем свежих продуктов. Просто нужно как следует их прокипятить, - так она оправдывала свою скупость, заодно и подчеркивала свое очередное знакомство с достойным “мужем”. Благодетели не были сильной ее сильной стороной.

Потяжелевшая корзина, которую Криденс чинил множество раз, больно давила на ожоги, руки подрагивали, зато толпа схлынула. У его злополучного семейства работенка найдется только ближе к вечеру, когда люди побредут домой, а к тому моменту следовало доделать брошюры с призывами к борьбе. Криденс шел домой неспеша, разглядывая знакомые витрины. Корзину он повесил на предплечье. Прижимал руки к груди.

В одном из магазинов подвезли новые манекены - старые давно уже поплавились, испортились под солнечными лучами. Криденс невольно засмотрелся. Совсем как живые люди, только выражения лиц какие-то пустые, бесстрастные. Нечеловеческие. Криденс сильнее прижал руки к груди, зашипел, одергивая сам себя.

Глупости, конечно. Он обернулся напоследок, встревоженный неясным движением за своей спиной, и едва не вскрикнул - манекен, который до этого смотрел в совершенно противоположную сторону, неспешно повернулся к нему и подмигнул, усмехнувшись. Усмехнувшись, не как Частити, а по-доброму.

Криденс едва не споткнулся, но продолжил бежать, придерживая израненными ладонями корзину. Увиденное настолько поразило его, что он пробежал мимо церкви вторых салемцев, забежав в ближайшую подворотню. Он едва не свалился на колени, качнувшись, привалился спиной к холодному камню и часто-часто задышал, ошарашенно глядя перед собой. Манекен в его мыслях продолжал незло ухмыляться и приветливо махать ему рукой, до жути похожей на человеческую. Может быть, это просто была шутка? Продавец мог нанять кого-нибудь и поставить на место манекена, чтобы тот вот так пугал людей и потом рассказывал, как люди в ужасе убегали прочь, завидев оживший манекен.

Да. Наверное, все так и было в этот день, далекий от хэллоуина. А еще Криденсу все просто могло показаться.

Мимо мельком промчалась знакомая фигура: строгое платье, убранные под шапочку волосы. В этом районе ходило много таких девушек. Помимо них, поблизости находилось еще две сектантских церкви, проповедовавших свои идеи через пуританство и богобоязненность.

В кухне было уже натопленно, кипели громоздкие котлы, в которые Модести и Частити кромсали остатки запасов. Мэри Лу была занята тоже - она даже не посмотрела в его сторону, просто поставила рядом с собой доску и нож.

\- Оставшееся вернешь чуть позже, - негромко сказала Мэри. - За работу.

Целый день он по требованию Мэри что-то таскал и резал, его руки, воспаленные измученные, постоянно были чем-нибудь заняты. Его поставили на раздачу, когда в церковь ввалились сироты, хотя раньше это была обязанность Модести и Частити.

\- Берите листовки, - просил он. - Вы помните. Взяли тарелку - возьмите листовки.

К концу дня горло, непривычное к постоянным разговорам - “Листовки, еда, листовки” - начало першить и болеть. Криденс молча смотрел в низкий косой потолок своей комнаты, лениво думая о том, что сегодня случилось. Он был пресыщен новыми впечатлениями настолько, что даже оживший манекен воспринимался теперь спокойно. 

Модести молча прокралась к нему в комнату - Криденс только перевел на нее стеклянный взгляд и уложил себе руки на колени ладонями вверх.

\- Прости, - шепнула она, тонкими пальчиками распутывая узелки. - Я так глупо поступила, прости, пожалуйста. Обиделась на тебя за то, что мама накричала на меня. Тогда. Знаешь, вечером, когда ты уснул, она просто… А я решила, что ты виноват, ты еще молчал. Как обычно, ты же молчишь обычно, а я подумала, что еще недоволен моей помощью.

Криденс молча кивнул, и Модести склонила голову чуть ниже. Еще утром она набрала в отдельную тару ромашкового отвара, пока Мэри была занята списками приглашенных на завтрашнее собрание.

Тряпки отдирали, предварительно заливая их отваром. Так они отходили чуть легче. Криденс судорожно думал о том, что если ему завтра снова улыбнется манекен, то, возможно, по правилам прилия следовало бы ответить на его приветствие.

\- Завтра после собрания, - шепнула Модести, - к нам придет какой-то важный господин. Мама сказала - в семь. Сказала, чтобы мы не высовывались из своих комнат, пока она не позовет.

Она затянула узелки, скомкала грязные тряпицы и на прощание осторожно пожала Криденсу запястье.

\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал он ей. - Спасибо.

Модести кивнула, будто расцвела на глазах, а потом юрко выскользнула из комнаты, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь.

***  
К сожалению, манекен на следующий день не улыбнулся ему. Одежда на нем была точно такой же, как и вчера, стоял он том же месте, но смотрел куда-то в сторону пустым неживым взглядом. Нечеловеческим. Криденс не сдержал вздоха сожаления и опустив голову, поплелся на рынок. 

Сегодня продуктов покупать нужно было совсем немного, другое, что Мэри приказала ему зайти за кофием и свежей выпечкой в именную булочную лавку. Старик Саймон, несмотря на некоторые проблемы со зрением, которые с возрастом не могли компенсировать даже очки, Криденса узнал сразу же.

\- О-о-о-о! Юный Бэрбоун. Я ожидал тебя сегодня и даже взял на себя смелость заранее приготовить твой заказ.

Криденс пожал плечами. Старик повторял это из раза в раз, докладывая сверху, помимо брецелей и сладких булочек, шоколадный круассан.

\- Собрание сегодня как обычно? - старик ловко щелкал по кассе.

\- Да, в четыре.

Криденс опустил взгляд, чувствуя себя странно - как обычно. Старика Саймона часто высмеивали на собраниях за чрезмерную любезность с юными мальчиками, и такие разговоры обычно пресекали черту допустимого в представлении Криденса. Мэри Лу всегда сурово поджимала губы, но ничего поделать не могла, потому что то собрание, которое было в два, и то, которое начиналось в четыре, имели совершенно разные направленности.

Пока богатые господа смеялись и шутили на мерзкие темы, Мэри не имела права встревать. По крайней мере, если она хотела получить спонсирование.

Сдачу старик Саймон набирал крайне медленно.

\- Я предложил милочке Мэри идею - ты можешь подрабатывать иногда у меня. Научу тебя печь, может быть, поставлю на кассу. Что думаешь?

Криденс на мгновение сжал кулаки, едва не зашипев.

\- И что?.. Что сказала?..

\- Что скажет любая благоразумная женщина, - старик захихикал и выложил сдачу перед Криденсом. - Что такие вопросы ты должен решать сам, но если ты найдешь себе заработок, она не будет против.

\- Я… я подумаю, можно? - он коротко поднял взгляд, неловко улыбнувшись. Смел сдачу с прилавка и, подхватив корзину с пакетами, помчался прочь, пробормотав на прощание.

\- До свидания.

Старик Саймон расхохотался, а Криденс, не снижая скорости, направился в церковь. Он хотел еще немного побродить перед возвращением, но сейчас никакого желания не было. У него ныли предплечья, хотелось вцепиться в них пальцами и изо всех сил сжать, стирая какое-то грязное липкое ощущение, имени которому Криденс дать не мог. Он буквально влетел на кухню, поставив покупки на стол и поднял голову, встретившись с удивленным взглядом Частити и недовольным - Мэри.

\- Почему так долго?

\- Я… прости… мистер Фишер снова разговорился…

\- Он рассказал тебе по поводу работы? - Мэри сгребла пакеты, поставила перед Криденсом дощечку и нож.

\- Да.

\- И что ты скажешь?

Ее голос прозвучал странно, и Криденс весь напрягся. Этот допрос проходил на проверку, которую Мэри тщательно спланировала. Она будто дожидалась, что Криденс вот-вот придет из булочной и снова начнет оправдываться грязным дружелюбием старика.

\- Я не хочу там работать, - честность ведь есть путь ко спасению. Криденс поднял взгляд, посмотрел на Мэри, которая замерла на мгновение, а потом одарила его сухой улыбкой.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она. - Возможно, в тебе еще что-то осталось человеческого, и ты не настолько безнадежен.

Криденс кивнул и неровно заводил ножом по очищенной картофелине.

\- Сегодня кофий господам подавать не будешь. С такими руками ты нам все только испортишь. Встанешь напротив сидения старика, я усажу его рядом с Келлсби. Но смотреть на них не смей и после собрания сразу же уходи прочь.

\- Я буду подавать кофий, мама? - спросила Частити. Глупая подлиза.

\- Да, ты. Только смени платье. На этих грязных улицах ты уже успела провоняться дымом.

\- Я заходила в издательство за брошюрами, там все считают допустимым курить прямо в офисе.

Относя нарезанный картофель в большую чашу, Криденс осторожно поднес к носу запястье, покрытое накрахмаленным рукавов, и принюхался, но ничего не почувствовал. На кухне сложно было различать какие-либо запахи, особенно стоя рядом с котлами, в которых кипела похлебка. Наверное, дурацкая затея.

Частити, которая не любила говорить с Криденсом, молча пихнула его, и он послушно отошел от котлов.

Мэри шумела в общем зале, сдвигая столы и готовясь к наплыву сирот и беспризорников.

\- Ты меня нервируешь, - сказала Частити. - Я все доделаю здесь сама.

Он сделал шаг назад. И еще, обиженно думая о том, что такого отношения он не заслужил - не от Частити, которая возомнила себя… себя… большим, чем она была, верно? Криденс иногда злился на нее за то, что она так легко поддалась Мэри и пыталась утянуть за собой Модести. Он на миг представил, как котел опрокидывается, прямо на Частити, пока та стоит и помешивает варево. Булькающая похлебка заливает ее с головы до ног, обжигает и причиняет боль в той мере, в которой Частити причиняла боль ему. Криденс закрыл глаза и спросил себя, хотел ли он этого на самом деле, хотел ли, хотел ли он этого, и решил.

Нет, не хотел.

Частити вскрикнула и успела отскочить в сторону - половник выпал у нее из рук, выливая на пол немного горячей похлебки. А Котел, чуть скособочившись продолжил стоять на плите.

Мэри вбежала в кухню, замерев на пороге и застыла, разглядывая картину. Залитый пол, немного испорченной похлебки и побледневшая Частити, которая наверняка уже успела представить, что с ней случилось бы, наклонись котел чуть посильнее и не успей она отскочить.

Криденс стоял на другом конце кухни и смотрел так же испуганно. Ему на миг… на миг показалось нечто совершенно странное, словно он коснулся этого котла своими мыслями, отпустив в самый последний момент. Почему так происходило, что вообще только что произошло.

\- Я была немного неуклюжа, мама, - пролепетала Частити. - Но все вроде в порядке.

Мэри молча кивнула, а потом указала на ведро с тряпкой, к которому Частити засеменила сама.

Криденс на деревянных ногах вышел из кухни. У него безумно кружилась голова.

Брошюр хватило не всем сиротам, но Мэри, обрадованная тем, что их круг рос, накормила каждого, кто пришел сюда, готовый помогать. Она решила увеличить тираж в печатном отделе, даже сообщила об этом Криденсу с нескрываем благоговением в голосе - ее дело развивалось и находило все больше приверженцев. Скамейки, ранее полупустые на всех службах, теперь были забиты, не оставалось свободного места и приходилось нести стулья из спален. Особо впечталенные господа после службы оставались переговорить с Мэри, оставляя у нее в кармане звонкую монету. А потом происходил ад.

Второе собрание, назначенное на четыре часа дня, начиналось всегда минут на 15-20 позже, потому что господа и дамы из высшего общества считали, что были вправе опаздывать настолько, насколько им позволяла их совесть

Частити, переодевшаяся в светлое платье, наливала господам кофе и подавала булочки, пока Криденс стоял у входа и смотрел себе под ноги, чтобы не видеть мистера Келлсби и мистера Фишера. Оба вызывали у него неясное чувство тревоги и тошноты. 

Криденс старался отвлечься, думая об утреннем инциденте, о том, как четко и ясно он ощущал собственное желание навредить Частити. Казалось оно материализовалось, стало плотным и крепким жгутом, уцепившимся за край кастрюли. Криденс стыдился своего стремления причинить боль другому человеку. Чурался его, себя, но перестать думать о том, что случилось, не мог.

А что, если это и правда был он. А что если Частити осталась жива только, потому что он передумал.

Глупости, конечно. Но думать об этом было крайне приятно. Криденс сам себе улыбнулся и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, почему-то внезапно представив улыбавшийся манекен.

После собрания они быстро помогли Мэри убрать личный кабинет Мэри, составили стулья на чердак и разбежались по своим комнатам. За несколько минут до того, как на первом этаже раздался глухой стук, в комнату Криденса пришла Модести.

Отвар, прокипяченые серые тряпицы, которыми его перевязывали вчера. В этот раз перевязка прошла легче. Ткань почти не пристала к коже, да и Модести уже наловчилась аккуратно обматывать, не тревожа ожог.

\- Хочешь… хочешь, почитаю тебе?

Сама Модести читала неважно, путала слова и слоги, а потому очень любила слушать Криденса. Мэри, пытавшаяся заниматься их образованием, часто сердилась на Модести, как только та начинала блеять над книгой, несильно била линейкой по пальцам. В общем, ничем особенно не помогала, только сильнее сбивая с толку.

Модести улыбнулась ему, покачала головой.

\- Нет, я пойду. Вдруг мама зайдет к каждому в комнату.

Мама. Мэри никого не стала звать, даже когда важный господин ушёл. Они слышали, как закрылась дверь, как заскрипели засовы. Позже Частити осмелилась выйти и спуститься - но вскоре под крики Мэри, причитая: “Хорошо, мам, прости, мам” - вернулась обратно. Криденс слышал, как она всхлипывала потом, бормотала монотонно строчки из библии.

Из немногих книг, стоявших на его ночном столике, он выбрал самую неприметную и потертую. Главное - не забыть спрятать перед сном, не уснуть, чтобы Мэри, которая частенько будила его по утрам, не нашла крамолу.

Сборник сказок некого барда Бидля, который Криденс много лет назад нашёл в одной из заброшенных построек. Вздохнув, Криденс открыл книгу и принялся читать.

***  
В четверг Мэри хотела устроить митинг, но хлынувший резко дождь, который затянулся до самого вечера, сорвал её планы. К ним прибежали сироты - не больше двадцати человек - укрыться от дождя, просидев под строгим надзором Мэри Лу Бэрбоун. Криденс был вынужден учить их чтению, насколько это было возможно всего за несколько часов.

Сироты подслеповато вглядывались в брошюры, никому сегодня не розданные, неуклюже повторяя за Криденсом звук за звуком.

\- Плохо, - сказала потом Мэри. - Ты мямлил так, что тебя едва было слышно.

Криденс, честно говоря, сам едва ли себя слышал, взволнованный тем, как буквы, точно почувствовав его нежелание читать, принялись скакать и путаться друг с другом. Они показывали друг другу чернильные языки, и Криденсу приходилось по памяти говорить то, что он сотни раз прописывал на печатных шаблонах в издательствах.

Может быть, он просто сходил с ума.

Он судорожно думал тогда о том, как хорошо было бы, как невероятно здорово было бы, если бы этот дурацкий дождь прекратился.

Пожалуйста, подумал он тогда, перестань.

И на улице, шумевшей и тарабанившей по стеклам, внезапно все стихло.

Модести так и не удалось понять, что стряслось с Криденсом. Его могла напугать и взволновать необходимость говорить несколько часов подряд, это было вполне его в духе, но все равно что-то было… не то. Она не стала говорить о своём желании остаться, чтобы Криденс почитал ей тех странных интересных сказок, за которые Мэри до крови высекла бы обоих. Ей очень хотелось бы поговорить с ним, может быть, обнять, потому что что-то мучило его, не давало покоя, и Модести чувствовала себя до ужаса беспомощной.

Она с трудом проглотила любые слова и мельком посмотрела на неброскую затертую обложку.

\- Спокойной ночи, - сказала Модести, по привычке чуть сжала запястье Криденса и тихонечко вышла из комнаты, все-таки услышав:

\- Спокойной.

Криденс зажмурился, вспоминая, как буквы плясали по бумаге и дразнили его. И если бы не строгий взгляд Мэри Лу, не пустое внимание сирот, которые наверняка забыли все, что им рассказали, как только оказались на улице, Криденс… Наверное, Криденс улыбнулся бы этим дурацким буквам.

Он болезненно зажмурился, а в следующий момент обнаружил, что стоит коленями на горохе, раз за разом повторяя “Отче наш”. Часы тикали громко - тик-так, вероятно, звучали из самого Лондона, в котором стоял Биг-Бен, потому что у них дома часы были только в комнате Мэри Лу.

Криденс поднял взгляд, протянул ей ладони, чуть подрагивавшие. Он знал, что сейчас грядет, боялся этого и одновременно хотел, чтобы это ожидание кончилось как можно скорее. Оно убивало сильнее любых наказаний.

\- В огне - очищение, - сказала Мэри Лу, подходя к нему с щипцами в руках. - В огне и твоём желании предстать перед этим миром чистым, незапятнанным в губительном колдовстве.

Мэри торжественно положила на дрожавшие ладони уголек.

\- Ты признаешь свое желание? - спросила она холодным голосом. - Желание очиститься. Отвечай!

Криденс дернулся, молча кивнув, но от уголька глаз отвести не смог. Он… он совершенно не чувствовал боли.

Мэри замерла, все замерло - Модести, спускавшаяся по лестнице, застыла с приподнятой ногой, Частити, начавшая зевать, замерла, как смешная и жуткая картина. А Криденс двумя руками ощупывал уголек, не понимая, почему это происходило. Он бросил уголек на стол, который немедленно занялся трескучим пламенем, а изо рта Мэри раскатисто зазвенел крик.

\- Ко-о-о-олд….

Криденс резко подскочил, вздыхая и замирая.

\- Колдуны существуют, они самая чернь нашего мира, Модести. И волшебство, любое, оно лишь от лукавого. Оно не бывает добрым. Запомни это, деточка, - голос Мэри звучал совсем рядом - Криденс спешно засобирался. Он замер от звонкого шлепка - как от пощечины - и закрыл глаза.

\- Поднимайтесь, Криденс, Частити, - приказала Мэри. - Криденс. Список на столе, деньги там же. У тебя не больше часа. Сегодня идём на митинг. К нам присоединятся братья и сёстры, согласившиеся поддержать нас в обращении к другим людям.

Часа ему хватило едва-едва, но как выяснилось позднее - они зря так спешили. На митинг вместо обещавших пятнадцати человек пришло всего семеро, двое из которых сильно опоздали. Мэри таким было не смутить. Она запела свою привычную песню о колдовстве, ведьмах и волшебниках, которые, без сомнения, существовали, и которых стоило немедленно начать истреблять. Вскоре стали подтягиваться зеваки, и Криденс молчаливой неприметной тенью бродил в толпе, раздавая брошюры с призывами к борьбе и с часами работы их церкви. Криденса благодарили, иногда пихали, но чаще всего, просто не замечали. 

\- Печальное зрелище, - возвестили Криденса негромко. Господин, стоявший поодаль от всех, но пристально наблюдавший за происходившим, учтиво кинул Криденсу.

Тот растерянно замер, неловко оглянувшись на Мэри.

\- Почему не предложишь мне брошюру? - спросил господин, и Криденс торопливо закивал, протягивая ему небольшую плотную книжицу.

\- Конечно, простите.

Господин усмехнулся, уложив её во внутренний карман пальто, и внимательно оглядел Криденса.

\- Ты веришь в это? - спросил он. - В то, что волшебники и волшебницы существуют.

Криденс, собиравшийся уходить, замер, поднял взгляд.

\- А вы? Вы верите?

\- Это невежливо, - сказали ему. - Всё-таки я спросил первым.

Криденс помялся, а потом неловко пожал плечами.

\- Мне хотелось бы, мистер, ведь… 

\- Ведь?

\- Волшебство не обязательно должно быть злым, верно?

Мистер усмехнулся, поправил свой тёмный шёлковый шарф, на мгновение отвлекая Криденса этим движением.

\- Может быть. 

\- Вы ведь не расскажите Мэ… маме?

Мистер посмотрел на Криденса с какой-то снисходительной усмешкой, огладив задумчиво своё пальто - как раз в том месте, где лежала брошюра.

\- Нет, не расскажу. Но потенциального сторонника вы потеряли.

Криденс нахмурился, а потом расслабился, осознавая, что это была шутка. С другой стороны, когда врач сам не верит в действенность своего лечения, пойдут ли к нему пациенты?

\- А вы, мистер, - Криденс упрямо посмотрел на него - мельком, чтобы вновь опустить голову. - Вы верите, что волшебники существуют?

А вдруг они умеют заставлять буквы плясать, и манекены - оживать?

\- Не верю, - скучающим тоном сказал мистер. Криденс вздохнул, топча собственные мысли и надежды, таким делиться не стоило не с кем, он сам это понял, как только его собственное безумие настигло его. Даже с Модести. Так с чего же он решил, что этому человеку можно было рассказать о чем-либо, кроме расписания работы церкви?

\- Я не верю, - повторил мистер спустя долгую паузу. - Я знаю.

Криденсу словно влепили пощёчину. Он вскинулся, впиваясь в мистера потрясенным взглядом.

Голос Мэри на заднем фоне казался шумом, едва заметным. Криденс смотрел в чужие глаза, видя довольство - мистер наслаждался эффектом от собственных слов. Он странно повел рукой, и в толпу, во главе которой стояла Мэри, врезался поток ветра, столь сильный, что листовки в руках Частити разлетелись, громко зашелестев. А Мэри, неудачно шагнувшая вперёд для большей эмоциональности и потрясавшая кулаком, покачнулась и упала, нелепо взмахнув руками.

Криденс боялся вздохнуть.

Мистера, как он и полагал, рядом уже не было. Он исчез, растворился в воздухе, пока Криденс пораженно смотрел на листовки, изредка переводя взгляд на раскрасневшуюся от злости и унижения Мэри.

От удушливого чувства восторга и торжества хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно.

Так хотелось выдохнуть.

Он подошёл к Мэри, помогая ей подняться. Она вцепилась ему в руку, заставив скрипнуть зубами и наморщиться. Некоторые из зевак принялись расходиться и лишь самые легковерные так и продолжили стоять на одном месте, не решаясь подойти к Мэри. 

Господи. Господи. Как же ему сейчас было плевать на это все.

\- Кто был тот господин? - негромко спросила Мэри, не выпуская его руки.

\- Он не представился, - Криденс опустил взгляд, принявшись рассматривать свои ботинки. Затертые и поношенные. - Спросил про церковь, а потом обозвал фанатиками.

\- Ещё один слепой бестолковый ублюдок, - тихо и зло прошипела Мэри. - Но ничего. Мы ещё всем им покажем.

***  
Как только Мэри отпустила их по своим комнатам, Криденс, словно объятый волной вдохновения, немедленно взялся за книгу - ту самую, с потертой неприметной обложкой. Криденс читал эти сказки множество раз, про себя или для Модести, но впервые он читал их вот так - взахлеб. С потемневших пахнувших пылью страниц на него смотрел другой мир - волшебства и магии, которым не обязательно было быть злым.

Честно говоря, Криденс едва ли связывал колдовство с меткой дьявола.

В мыслях накрепко застыл образ того мистера - высокого статного человека в строгом чёрном костюме. И даже на фоне серой шумной улицы он выделялся, Криденс ощущал это, понял с первого взгляда.

Частити монотонно бубнила строчки из библии, Модести напевала песенку про сожженных ведьм, пока Криденс водил пальцами по строчкам, слово за слово. Чуть позже пришлось зажечь свечу - она не давала такого яркого света, как керосиновая лампа, да и погасить её можно было в разы быстрее. 

К сожалению, перехитрить Мэри оказалось сложнее. Обычно она вламывалась в комнату, не утруждая себя стуком, её четкие чеканящие шаги были слышны ещё до того, как Мэри входила. В этот раз Криденс даже не услышал, как открылась дверь. Тени на полу жутко и непривычно задвигались, и Криденс медленно поднял взгляд, с умирающей надеждой ожидая увидеть там Модести - обычно так бесшумно ходила она.

\- Что ты читаешь? - строго спросила Мэри и сделала громкий шаг.

\- Я… ничего…

Захлопнув за собой дверь, она подлетела к Криденсу и влепила ему пощечину, выхватывая книгу. Криденс с ужасом уставился на неброскую потрепанную обложку в чужих руках. Неизвестный и притягательный мир магии, трепетно выстроенный этой ночью в представлении Криденса, тут же начал звонко и болезненно осыпаться осколками.

\- Просто книга, - сказал он, потянув руки. Пожалуйста, хотелось, сказать ему. Не надо. Не трогай. Мэри отпихнула его руки в сторону, раздраженно цыкнув, и раскрыла страницы. Вчитывалась она недолго, вскоре неприязненно нахмурившись.

\- Что это за хлам? - тяжело проворчала Мэри, снова впившись страшным взглядом в Криденса. - Зачем тебе основы риторики?

Криденс недоуменно моргнул. Что? Основы риторики?

\- Я… учусь говорить с людьми, - он шумно сглотнул, принимаясь неумело врать, не совсем понимая, что сейчас происходило. - Если бы я знал основы риторики лучше, возможно, сегодня я смог бы убедить того господина… в нашей правоте.

Дополнительный спонсор, читает в её глазах Криденс. Расширение фонда, влияние, может быть, охота на ведьм. От одного человека иногда могло столько зависеть. Среди всех этих нуворишей, которых интересовали только чужие умы, мог затеряться действительно настоящий бриллиант, их золотой билет к мечте, которую Мэри лелеяла уже не первый год.

\- По ночам? - спросила Мэри задумчиво, небрежно кидая книгу Криденсу на колени. Та, тихо прошелестев, раскрылась где-то на середине. 

\- Это никак не помешает мне, мам, честно.

Мэри посмотрела на него неласково и молча вышла из комнаты, тихо затворив за собой дверь.

Криденс едва смог унять дрожь в руках. Он опустил удивленный взгляд на книгу и выдохнул - здесь он как раз остановился, перед тем как пришла Мэри. Зайчиха-шутиха, спрятавшись под пнем, говорила с королем.

\- Я не понимаю, - несчастно сказал Криденс одними губами. - Ты волшебная? Ты тоже волшебная? Ты спасла меня. Спасибо. Спасибо.

Закрыв книгу, он порывисто и благодарно прижал его к груди, зажмуриваясь, будто она была живой. Странно было посреди ночи обниматься с книгой, но прямо сейчас в своих руках Криденс держал настоящее волшебство, и так не хотелось его отпускать.

Перед тем как лечь спать, книгу пришлось спрятать. Мэри вряд ли понадобится старый потрепанный учебник по риторике, но после такой оплошности, когда Криденс практически поверил в то, что он все-все потерял, повторения истории не хотелось. Он задул свечу, усиленно думая о том, чтобы завтра проснуться как обычно, чтобы не проспать и не взбесить Мэри и Частити.

Сейчас ему было практически все равно.

Криденс, глядя в темноту, вдруг улыбнулся глупой ломаной улыбкой. Это мало походило на счастье, но такого легкого и светлого чувства Криденс не испытывал уже давно.

Утром его выручила Модести. Он и забыл, что обычно она просыпалась от каждого шороха, и его разговор с Мэри, который в ночной тиши дома звучал весьма отчетливо, мог ее разбудить. Модести тихонько постучала в дверь, и Криденс открыл глаза, жмурясь и с трудом находя в себе силы оторвать голову от подушки.

Сегодня была суббота, день тяжелый и заполошный - сироты, собрания, подготовка к воскресному манифесту. Криденс отчаянно хотел спать и совершенно не представлял, как он эти сутки сможет продержаться на ногах. Правда, как только удалось вырваться на улицу, дышать стало значительно легче. Сонливость куда-то исчезла, Криденс шел вдоль шумных людных улиц к небольшому нелегальному рынку и дурел от собственных эмоций. Даже необходимость зайти к старику Фишеру за выпечкой нисколько не омрачала это серое легкое утро.

Держа в руках тяжелую корзину, Криденс зачарованно рассматривал красивые манекены, выставленные в витринах магазина дамского платья. Он не ожидал повторения той странности, просто смотрел на пустые неживые лица, похожие на человеческие.

\- Доброго утра, - сказал рядом знакомый голос. Криденс замялся на мгновение, но потом все же повернулся.

\- Здравствуйте.

“Мистер”, как и Криденс, с любопытством смотрел на манекены. Правда, потом он повернулся, протягивая ладонь, и вежливо улыбнулся.

\- Персиваль Грейвс, - сказал он и уверенно пожал забинтованную руку Криденса.

\- Криденс Бэрбоун.

Вопросы встали у Криденса поперек горла. Он так боялся не встретить этого человека больше никогда, а теперь он появился, и о стольком хотелось узнать у него, спросить обо всем, что не давало покоя Криденсу.

Надо было не забывать дышать.

\- Вы волшебник? 

Мистер Грейвс пристально оглядел Криденса, засунув руки в карманы.

\- Как ты думаешь?

\- Думаю, да, - Криденс моргнул. - А я?

Значило ли это все хоть что-нибудь? Танцевавшие буквы, улыбчивый и живой манекен и сборник сказок, который Мэри Лу показался учебником по риторике. Ведь это значило? Значило? Мог ли Криденс уйти отсюда прямо сейчас?

Мистер Грейвс развел руками.

\- Может быть.

Криденс страшно опаздывал. Мэри наверняка накричит на него, даже если он после этой встречи понесется к церкви так быстро, как сможет. А Частити будет смотреть на него, глумливо ухмыляясь. Корзина в руках Криденса больше не казалось тяжелым болезненным грузом. Он смотрел на мистера Грейвса, и его спокойное “может быть” было чем-то безмерно оглушающим.

Надо было не забывать дышать.

\- Ты опоздаешь, - миролюбиво заметил мистер Грейвс. - Беги.

Криденс кивнул и, поудобнее перехватив корзину, помчался в сторону церкви. Голова практически болела от мыслей.

Он остановился - в нескольких шагах от церкви и длинно выдохнул, потрясенно глядя перед собой. В одном из проулков кто-то копошился, тонко вздыхая и дымя. Криденс, ведомый странным чувством, осторожно подступил ближе, вглядываясь в пару силуэтов, а потом поспешил прочь. Кажется, он вспугнул Частити и ее ухажера, кажется, его заметили, и теперь его ожидали огромные проблемы дома. Мэри любила, когда с ней соглашались, а Частити покорно исполняла каждое слово матери, преданно заглядывая ей в глаза.

Криденс водрузил корзину на стол кухни, осторожно отнимая ладони и ожидая боли, но руки, которые раньше на каждый жест отзывались острым жжением, сейчас совершенно не болели.

Захваченный идеями о том, как такое могло произойти, Криденс сразу же вспомнил осторожное рукопожатие. Он понял, все понял еще до того, как размотал дрожащими от волнения пальцами тряпицу с левой руки. От ожога не было и следа.

Может быть, он тоже был волшебником.

Самому заматывать повязку обратно оказалось неудобно, но Криденс мучался, изредка выглядывая в дверной проход, чтобы никто не вошел на кухню - Модести и вернувшаяся Частити расставляли скамейки и таскали стулья из кладовки. Скоро Мэри выйдет на улицу и зазвенит колоколом, по звону которого постепенно начнут подходить беспризорники.

Криденс осторожно поправил листовки и послушно надел фартук. Он разливал по тарелкам похлебку, пока Частити выдавала каждому по тридцать брошюр на раздачу. Мэри предлагала остаться на службу, а Модести молча нарезала хлеб, не поднимая головы. Всего пару лет назад она была такой же, как они, но даже оказавшись в теплом доме и забыв про голод, она не прекращала скучать по тем временам.

Тогда не было библии и ведьм.

В два колокол зазвучал повторно - люди тянулись со всего города, и Криденс, позволивший себе на все смотреть чуть смелее, сейчас поражался тому, как легко люди верили подобной ерунде. Мэри взмахивала руками и не переставая рассказывала о невидимой угрозе, имя которой - колдовство.

Зло во плоти, подарок от дьявола, небескорыстный, губительный и полный соблазнов, которые ведут человека лишь к смерти.

Криденс сжимал и разжимал ладони.

Мэри была неправа. Совершенно-совершенно неправа.

Он посмотрел на стоявшую рядом Модести и несмело улыбнулся ей, когда она недоуменно пожала плечами - чему так радовался Криденс? Служба ведь должна была кончиться через долгий-долгий и нудный час. И даже начинать раздавать листовки надо было не скоро.

А Криденс едва мог сдержать улыбку.

***  
Как бы сильно ни злилась Мэри, какими хаотичными её движения ни казались бы, она всегда била расчетливо - по бедрам и руками, оставляя вспухшие полосы от ремня и темные уродливые пятна синяков, если попадала бляшкой. Вспышки гнева у неё случались редко, чаще всего спровоцированные какой-нибудь мелочью - но до этого должно было произойти что-нибудь страшное и неприемлемое, на взгляд Мэри. Отказ одного из инвесторов фонда, потому что Криденс предложения мистера Фишера так и не принял, и старик, оскорбленный отказом, решил и вовсе отойти от дела.

\- Не верил, старая мерзкая погань! - Мэри замахнулась. - Только из-за тебя, дрянь, он морочил нам мозги!

Модести боязливо жалась к дверям своей комнаты, смотрела на Криденса, не моргая, пока тот, ссутилившись, сжался как можно сильнее, закрывая от ударов лицо и ладони.

И хотя Мэри била всегда прицельно, об этом Криденс сейчас совершенно не думал. 

\- Это грех, - пыхтела она. - Грех есть в тебе, иначе бы эта падаль даже не посмотрела бы на тебя!

Ремень хлестнул по шее. Частити, наверное, улыбалась.

\- А может, ты заигрывал с ним! Улыбался!

С Мэри в такие моменты было бессмысленно говорить, даже Частити, хотя она и не рвалась помогать ему. Криденс мог бы перевести злость, обиду на нее - Мэри вряд ли оценила бы того, что её самая любимая воспитанница курит табак и целуется в подворотне с каким-то пожилым джентльменом в дорогом костюме, возможно, даже с одним из их меценатов. 

Частити узнала его тогда, но почему-то верила в то, что он её не выдаст, даже сейчас.

\- Отвратительный щенок, - устало выдохнула Мэри и бросила перед Криденсом ремень. Подниматься было тяжело и больно, тело ныло. Рукой приходилось поддерживать брюки, второй - продевая ремень через шлейки. Апатия, которая судорогой свела все его конечности под конец, сейчас резко сменилась злостью и болью, обидой за то, что из-за мерзкого старика его избили, унизили.

Так хотелось. Так хотелось, чтобы Мэри сейчас хотя бы отчасти было так же плохо, как и ему, чтобы её тяжёлый шаг был не только из-за одышки, но чтобы её кожа горела так же, ломило бы кости.

Мэри тихонько охнула.

Криденс с трудом застегнул ремень и посмотрел на Модести, державшей себя в руках из последних сил. К ней хотелось подойти, утешить, и, возможно, немного повыть от боли самому в тихой тёмной комнатушке, но Частити так и не уходила никуда, все стояла, будто надзорщик, ожидая, что Криденс сразу же пойдёт к себе - наказанный и униженный. Как ему и полагалось.

В комнате Криденс сразу же приглушил свет. Он изо всех сил сдерживал терзавшие его желания - злые, отвратительные, но искренние.  
Интересно, Частити хотя бы иногда мучилась кошмарами? Ей снился горох, рассыпанный в углу, и уголек в щипцах? Она повторяла во сне “Отче наш” до колючей хрипоты? Хотя. Ей-то уж ничего не должно было сниться, потому что “сны есть блажь колдовская”. Так?

Когда он посреди ночи проснулся от чужих криков и всхлипываний, он практически не удивился. Только вот уснуть после этого Криденс уже не смог.

Вместо ожидаемого злорадства пришло только сожаление.

Утро для всех оказалось тяжёлым. Мэри спустилась позже всех, вздыхая и ворча что-то на подступавшую старость. Модести красными глазами пусто смотрела на нож в своих руках, которым она меланхолично крошила капусту - уже потемневшую с нескольких сторон.

Ших. Ших. Ших.

Бессонная ночь особенно сказалась на Криденсе, он чувствовал опустошение и усталость, избитые руки едва ли его слушались, ноги дрожали. На Частити он даже не смотрел, но её рассеянность негромким усталым окриком отметила даже Мэри.

Рынок уже постепенно закрывался к тому моменту, как Криденс нашёл в себе силы прийти. Он демонстративно прошёл мимо булочной старика Фишера, радуясь тому, что пытка неприятным приторным взглядом закончилась, несмотря на все, чем пришлось отплатить.

Пришлось побродить по улице в поисках кондитерских и пекарен, потому что зажиточные господа все продолжали находить бредовые идеи Мэри Лу Бэрбоун стоящими, а угощать их приходилось не только из соображений гостеприимства. Как говорила Мэри, чувство сытости делало человека более сговорчивым.

Обратно он бежал, едва не роняя покупки из рук, но как оказалось, он все равно опоздал. Их предупреждали, чем это могло кончиться - опоздание на общее собрание перед митингом и впоследствии неявка, и после вчерашнего вечера такое развитие событий могло оказаться наихудшим.

Криденс подергал массивный замок на дверях и поднял голову, всматриваясь в серое безоблачное небо Нью-Йорка. Очень хотелось есть. Он не успел позавтракать, перед тем как лениво поплестись на рынок, и сейчас он упустил свой шанс. Проклятый замок - его главное препятствие - выдерживал разнообразные попытки взломать его, вскрыть, Мэри едва ли не гордилась этим мерзким ржавым куском железа. Ключ был только у нее, такой привилегией не одаривали даже Частити.

И чёрт. На улице было не тепло.

Замок негромко звякнул и ухнул на землю - Криденсу прямо под ноги.

Целый, будто открытый ключом, он выпал из петель, накренившись, вот прямо на глазах Криденса, а сейчас спокойно лежал на земле.

Превозмогая боль, придерживая одной рукой корзину, Криденс подхватил замок испуганным резким движением, точно опасаясь, что замок резко обратится в змею и укусит его, и медленно приоткрыл дверь. В церкви царила полная тишина - на грани спокойствия.

Долгожданное и непривычное умиротворение.

В кухне он не одергивал плотных пыльных штор, ориентируясь по смутным силуэтам. Рядом с корзиной он оставил деньги. Выйдя в общий зал, Криденс от неожиданности дернулся.

В дверях стоял человек.

\- Здравствуй, Криденс.

Замок, оставленный на ближайшей скамье, неспешно поднялся в воздух и вылетел за дверь, хлопнувшую, как механизм закрывшейся ловушки.

Мистер Грейвс зачем-то запер их изнутри. И если в способности мистера Грейвса исчезать и появляться там, где ему хотелось, Криденс был уверен, то насчёт себя он сильно сомневался.

\- Здравствуйте, - сказал он и озадаченно замолчал. Мистер Грейвс принялся прохаживаться по помещению, одной рукой небрежно расстегивая своё пальто - прямо на ходу. Похоже, его интересовало все: от плакатов с призывами до стопок с листовками на отставленных в сторону столах.

\- Давно твоя мать знает?

\- О чем знает, мистер Грейвс?

Кажется, разговор предстоял долгий, и Криденс позволил себе сесть на твердую деревянную скамью. Он старался не горбиться и не кособочиться, но, кажется, мистер Грейвс все равно заметил. Он проигнорировал вопрос и зашагал к Криденсу, нахмурив тёмные ровные брови.

Пришлось двигаться.

\- Где? Ты можешь показать ушибы?

Криденс покачал головой, отвернулся, услышав рядом тяжёлый сокрушенный вздох. Чтобы показать все ушибы, ему бы пришлось полностью раздеться.

Мистер Грейвс кончиками пальцев вдруг коснулся его затылка и надавил, заставляя склонить голову.

\- О, я вижу, - сказал он тихо-тихо. Над шеей повеяло теплом, и боль, вспыхивавшая при всяком движении, медленно отступала. - Я чувствую.

На самом деле, горело все тело - синяки прикрывали его безобразной сыпью, особенно расплываясь на локтях и спине. И дело было не только в избавлении. В голосе мистера Грейвса прозвучало ещё что-то, незнакомое и странное - сочувствие, понимание - заставившие Криденса всхлипнуть и сжаться ещё сильнее. О том, откуда этот человек пришёл, Криденс не знал ничего. У него лишь были странные видения, чужие кошмары, книга сказок да, пожалуй, одно лишь имя, ничего, абсолютно ничего, а он уже готов был сбежать.

И пока мистер Грейвс его обнимал, боль постепенно отступала.

\- Что твоя мать знает о волшебниках? - негромко спросил мистер Грейвс. Он так и не отпустил его, терпеливо слушая чужие слёзы.

\- Мало что, - Криденс смотрел куда-то в сторону, старательно вспоминая все проповеди Мэри Лу. - Она только из раза в раз рассказывала о том, как колдунья напала на нее. Еще давно, до того, как Мэри, - “пришла телом и душой к Богу” говорила она. Криденс уже давно отбился от рук. - Стала такой фанатичкой.

\- И как же она смогла одолеть мага?

\- Пистолетом.

Мистер Грейвс закинул ногу на ногу и перевел нечитаемый взгляд на большой плакат, на котором пара рук переламывала посередине волшебную палочку.

\- Ты веришь своей матери?

Криденс покачал головой, сдерживая отчаянную просьбу о том, что Мэри Лу никогда не была его матерью. Никогда и не пыталась ею быть.

\- Не верю.

Другого ответа и быть не могло. Криденс засуетился, поднимаясь, и неловко оборачиваясь на мистера Грейвса. Что в таком случае обычно говорили: не уходи? Я сейчас вернусь. Как бы ни смешно это было, но учебник по риторике Криденсу и правда помог бы сейчас. Мистер Грейвс, легко прочитав чужие мучения, просто молча кивнул и вальяжно растекся по деревянной неудобной скамье так, словно она была самым комфортабельным креслом в мире.

Перед тем, как скрыться у себя в комнате, Криденс еще раз посмотрел на него. Мистер Грейвс сидел, закинув голову и закрыв глаза, будто он уснул в разгар неинтересной проповеди. В нем все было каким-то отточенным, неспешным и плавным, и это необычайно завораживало, не давая порой отвести взгляд.

Мистер Грейвс резко вскинулся и посмотрел на Криденса. И глаза его точно вспыхнули желтоватым светом, а на губах зазмеилась сдержанная ухмылка.

Пока Криденс отковыривал половицу, под которой он хранил книгу, замотанную в тряпки и старую порванную рубаху, он успел посадить себе занозу, практически под ноготь. Руку он намеренно прятал, стараясь делать так, чтобы его действия были как можно более ненавязчивыми и естественными. Уже сейчас он чувствовал себя столь обязанным этим человеку за излеченные ушибы и ожоги, что беспокоить какой-то дурацкой занозой его не хотелось.

Мистер Грейвс со скучающим видом крутил в руках сборник сказок.

\- Кто-нибудь другой видел ее?

\- Мэри. Сказала, что это учебник по основам риторики. И, наверное, Модести. Моя младшая сестра. Но она вообще очень плохо читает, поэтому даже не поняла, наверное, что тут написано что-то другое.

Мистер Грейвс молчал и смотрел на Криденса с любопытством.

\- А еще… еще буквы как-то плясали. Я не хотел читать вслух, я уже тогда устал читать, и… мистер Грейвс? - Криденс прикусил нижнюю губу и совсем как-то согнулся. Долгая тишина в ответ сбивала с толку.

\- Продолжай.

\- Я вижу странные вещи. И если я хочу, чтобы человеку стало больно. Это происходит. Понимаете?

Так он чуть не сварил заживо Частити - от злости и обиды, которые быстро прошли, а вот чувство стыда и страха остались. Он не представлял, что сейчас было бы, реши он тогда по-другому. Он слышал, как мучался от бессонницы весь дом, и Криденс сам не смог тогда сомкнуть глаз, обозленный встревоженный болью. Он чувствовал, что с каждым таким случаем в нем что-то все громче и громче говорило, призывая не останавливаться. Тем более, Криденс уже уловил принцип - стоило просто захотеть.

\- Понимаю, - мистер Грейвс улыбнулся. - Но ведь никто так и не пострадал, верно?

\- Верно. 

Только если… совсем немного?

Наверное, для такого как мистер Грейвс Криденс был как открытая книга - любые мысли и сомнения угадывались с поразительной легкостью, как бы сильно Криденс ни хотел их скрыть. Несмотря на то, сколько было сказано, Криденс так и не услышал ни слова о волшебном мире, о котором ему так хотелось знать. Существовал ли он вообще?

\- Скажите, а я ведь волшебник? - спросил Криденс шепотом. - Я смогу уйти отсюда?

Последнего вопроса он задавать не хотел, но это оказалось настолько сильнее его, что… Теплая ладонь осторожно погладила Криденса по спине, и мистер Грейвс снова смотрел с этой смущающей снисходительностью.

\- Конечно, - ответил он. - Скоро ты сможешь уйти отсюда. Обещаю.

Криденс расцвел нелепой улыбкой, и это отчего-то ещё больше развеселило мистера Грейвса. Он не смеялся, но улыбка его, до этого казавшаяся сдержанной, изменилась.

\- Сколько тебе лет? - спросил он.

\- Семнадцать.

Мистер Грейвс посмотрел удивленно. И удивление его было до обидного искренним. Неужели Криденс выглядел слишком молодо для своего возраста? Или наоборот - слишком старо?

\- Как же ты умудрился протянуть?

\- Что? - Криденс непонимающе нахмурился и опустил растерянный взгляд на свои ладони, глядя теперь исподлобья. Мистер Грейвс что-то хотел сказать еще, он приоткрыл свой тонко очерченный рот, но внезапно настороженно смолк.

У дверей зазвучал голос Мэри. Криденс испуганно вскинулся, но тут же успокоился, когда услышал негромкое:

\- Спокойно.

Мир промелькнул в головокружительной вспышке - и Криденс обнаружил себя в собственной комнате. От резкого волшебного перемещения (это ведь было оно? Оно?) его затошнило, но с приторным удушливым чувством пришлось бороться. К тому моменту, как Мэри поднялась к нему в комнату, Криденс успел спрятать книгу обратно, задвинуть половицу и усесться на постель с самым несчастным видом. Ощущение осторожного прикосновения к спине все еще не отпускало его, и Криденс, смущенный и сбитый с толку, просто смотрел на свои руки.

Палец, в который он посадил занозу, больше не болел. И Криденс едва смог сдержать странный жалкий звук.

Мэри четким чеканящим шагом прошла к нему в комнату, дверь открыла громко, хлестко, застыв на пороге.

\- Завтра мы с тобой поговорим. А пока - на обед и ужин можешь не спускаться, - ровным тоном заметила Мэри. - Я даже помогу тебе в этом.

Дверь закрыли, снаружи проскрипел засов - их Мэри, которая часть детства провела в доме отца-плотника, сделала сама, а Криденс, растаявший и разомлевший в чужом сочувствии и невраждебности, вдруг совершенно спокойно пожелал про себя этой женщине плохого-плохого дня. И завалился на кровать - пережидать чувство голода.

Впоследствии дома целый день что-то падало, грохотало и билось под крики Мэри и пораженные возгласы Частити. Криденс, вцепившись в подушку, думал о том, что все, наверное, можно было бы отменить. Зажмурившись, он пытался пойти на сделку со своей совестью, которая, кажется, говорила в нем сейчас гораздо громче, чем обида и отторжение. С кухни тянуло аппетитными запахами, о стол тихонько гремели тарелки. 

За окном постепенно становилось темнее, а внизу ужинали в привычной тишине, наступавшей после негромкой молитвы - благодарности всевышнему за чистоту их душ, далеких от магической черни. Желудок, привыкший к относительно сытой жизни, болел, и Криденс сжался в комок, надеясь, что это хоть сколько-нибудь ему поможет. 

И достать книгу, несмотря на все желание хотя бы прикоснуться к ней, он так и не посмел.

***  
Все утро Частити ходила с забинтованой рукой. Она практически не делала никакой работы, постоянно охала и морщилась, стоило ей сколько-нибудь задеть конечность. Модести, которая с утра выпустила Криденса, тихонечко поведала о том, как у Мэри вчера все буквально валилось из рук. Она разбила одну из фарфоровых чашек из сервиза, потеряла ключ от замка, опрокинула пару стульев и случайно облила Частити горячим чаем.

Мэри потом ходила очень задумчивая и все поглядывала на лестницу.

\- Сказала, что это было чужое зло.

Криденс нахмурился неудоменно, в душе же обмирая от ужаса.

\- Никто не понял, - улыбнулась Модести, заметив выражение его лица. - Правда, она очень злится на тебя.

Никогда он столько не лгал ранее - действиями, мыслями. Он слышал потом, как Частити и Мэри тихонько переговаривались на втором этаже о том, что Криденс, нерасторопный, бесхребетный засранец, прособирался, а потому они забыли его, заперев в церкви. Правда, поначалу Мэри клялась, что когда они покидали дом, она была уверена, что Криденс с рынка еще не вернулся.

Нерасторопный бесхребетный засранец.

Завтрак проходил в зловещей тишине. У них был относительно свободный день - Мэри всучила им листовки и отправила на улицу, а сама, по ее словам, уселась за расчет бюджета на следующий месяц. Мистер Фишер давал в их фонд неплохие вложения, и сейчас его уход ознаменовался для церкви не очень легкими временами.

Улицы были тихими, этот понедельник стянулся вокруг горла утомительной удушливой петлей. Криденс впервые в жизни держал голову прямо - прямее, чем обычно, с пустой надеждой всматриваясь в проходивших мимо людей. Руки подрагивали от волнения, но знакомого лица за все время Криденс так и не встретил. С непривычки болели шея и плечи, а потому он все сильнее ссутуливался, видя снова и снова только неприязненные и равнодушные улыбки.

Вечером его ждали сорванная молитва и скандал. В Мэри последнее время кипело слишком много злобы. Она влепила ему пару пощечин, встряхнула, как следует, схватив за грудки, а потом еще долго кричала ему в лицо о злой воле, искуплении и огне. Криденс молчал, причитая шепотом “Мама-мама-мама, не надо”, и Мэри, почему-то замахиваясь раз за разом, больше не прикасалась к нему, лишь смотрела с ненавистью, от которой становилось тошно. Модести глядела с пугающе пустым и усталым взглядом.

А Криденс сдерживал мысли.

\- Снимай ремень, - тихо сказала Мэри. Она выхаживала его по спине и бедрам, стиснув зубы и крепко ухватив за плечо. В сравнении с тем, что было позавчера, практически небольно, он вздрагивал уже, наверное, по привычке, впивался побелевшими пальцами в стол, сажая занозы и думая о том, что высокий статный силуэт в том углу лишь померещился ему.

\- Спать, - коротко приказала Мэри.

Модести рядом поднималась по лестнице, готовая в любой момент поддержать, она видела, что Криденс едва мог стоять сам. Он шёл, покачиваясь, и изнутри его распирало что-то злое и недовольное, свои эмоции и мысли приходилось сдерживать, но, кажется, у Криденса получалось все хуже и хуже. В ушах эхом звучал свист ремня, хлесткие звуки ударов, и Криденс не понимал, просто не понимал, почему он должен был сдерживать себя.

Этой ночью снова никто так и не смог уснуть. Бессонница оказалась лучшей участью, чем выматывающие тёмные кошмары.

***  
\- Мне очень страшно, - шепотом признался Криденс. - Я боюсь этого.

Мистер Грейвс успокаивающе держал за плечи, вынуждая смотреть ему в глаза. Его слова звучали категорично, настойчиво:

\- Этого не следует бояться, нужно принять эту силу.

Криденс дерганно кивнул, а потом охнул, роняя тяжелую корзину из рук. Мистер Грейвс обнял его, осторожно, практически не касаясь спины, и забормотал на ухо:

\- Прими и подчини и её, Криденс, - сказал он. - Сила должна принадлежать тебе, но не ты - силе.

Утро вторника казалось Криденсу серым и безнадежным. После вчерашней порки, после тяжёлой душной ночи и невыносимого подъёма ему внезапно показалось, что все эти короткие, но волшебные встречи были неправдой, что он сам все придумал, только чтобы не загнуться от тоски и уныния, а любые признаки волшебства лишь оказались странным стечением обстоятельств.

Мистер Криденс появился неожиданно, выхватил его из толпы в тёмный сырой переулок, и Криденса от радости и нелепой обиды за пропущенный день затрясло, заштормило.

Он рассказал о снах, о злости и жжении в груди, когда он пытался сдержать порыв стереть с лица земли эту поганую церквушку.

\- Я вчера закрыл глаза, на секундочку, надеясь уснуть, мне привиделось чёрное марево, - Криденс вздохнул. Если он как и всегда наклонится, опустив взгляд, ссутулится, то коснётся лбом чужого плеча. Спину приходилось держать прямой. Кто бы знал, чего ему это стоило.

\- Мне, - спустя некоторое время закончил Криденс, - и ещё всему дому, наверное.

\- Послушай меня, - мягко сказал мистер Грейвс, - чем быстрее ты научишься контролировать себя, тем быстрее ты сможешь сбежать.

Криденс понятливо кивнул, любые мысли обжигали, бестолковые и спутанные.

\- Хорошо, мистер Грейвс.

Мистер Грейвс осторожно похлопал его по спине, мягко улыбнувшись напоследок, а потом исчез в резкой вспышке, оставив Криденса в смешанных чувствах, разбитым и счастливым от того, что все это не было сном.

Он не слышал того, что Мэри говорила ему по приходу, о чем ругалась с одним из прихожан Частити. Криденс был будто привороженный, забитый в собственные мысли и предположения о том, как можно было бы договориться и примириться со своими силами, не причиняя никому вреда. Но Криденс, тем не менее, не мог не думать, не вспоминать, что колдовал (он ведь колдовал тогда, колдовал, верно?) он только…

Едва не опрокинутый котел. Кошмары. Порча.

Дурацие пляшущие буквы и улыбчивый манекен.

Он осторожно выбрался из-под одеяла, ступая босыми ногами на холодный пол. Свеча загороженная стопками книг практически не давала отсвета на дверь. Криденс, раскрыв библию, впился пристальным взглядом в страницы. Посеревшие, истертые письмена вызывали у него неприязнь и оторопь. Он давно не открывал этой книги, не собирался этого делать вообще никогда, но сейчас его интересовали не священные писания.

Буквы будто вздрогнули, встряхнулись и медленно закрутились в воронку, следуя неловкому движению пальцев. Криденс чуть дернулся, и строчки, издав странный шелест, вернулись на место.

\- О нет, - шепнул Криденс. - Нет-нет-нет. Погоди.

Он бестолково заводил ладонями над книгой, однако ничего не происходило. Буквы не двигались, застывшие не страницах.

\- Пожалуйста! 

Строчки, будто растаяв от просьбы, размылись чернилами, а потом снова закрутились водоворотом, который сменился волнами, неровными, плывущими куда-то в верхний угол страницы. Криденс не смел отвести пальцы от строк, с трепетом и неверием разглядывая закрученный танец.

Он попытался вздохнуть. Огромная буря силы, эмоций завыла у него в груди, удушливая и жаркая; от одного понимания, как много он мог сделать сейчас - не только со страницами зачитанной до дыр библии, со всей этой церковью, с городом, с миром - его морозило, трясло. Криденса будто скрутило судорогой, свело все мышцы, вывернуло на постели в нелепую болезненную позу.

Он мог столько сделать. Мог, всегда, постоянно, но осознание этого пришло только сейчас.

Библия медленно истлевала под пустым взглядом Криденса, и струна посеревших обрывков тянулась к потолку облепляя его чёрной массой. Криденс всхлипнул. От книги тянуло дымом и плесенью, и он боялся почувствовать запах крови. Тёмное густое вновь заполнило его грудь, переполнило его, и, пытаясь выдохнуть, Криденс, кажется, забыл кое о чем важном. Он не помнил, почему посреди ночи ухватился за библию, почему так упорно пытался добудиться до силы, которая сейчас просто пожирала его изнутри.

Что-то с глухим стуком упало на пол - неуклюже составленные стопки книг, которых мерно качал завывающий вихрь, повалились с прикроватного столика. И Криденс застыл.

Корзина, упавшая на мостовую с глухим стуком, когда мистер Грейвс схватил его за плечи и пообещал увести в другой мир, как только Криденс получит контроль над своими способностями. Так ведь это было?

В глазах мистера Грейвса блестел странный огонек. И Криденс, готовый на все, лишь бы сбежать отсюда, потянулся следом, про себя согласившись на любой исход.

Он едва успел погасить свечу, а потом его поглотило беспамятство и тяжёлый беспокойный сон.

***  
Частити ещё немного всхлипывала, когда спускалась по ступенькам. После нескольких часов, проведённых на коленях, с трудом могла ходить даже она. Обед сиротам готовили спешно, брошюр почти не осталось - после вчерашней ночи всякая литература, листовки, которые затрагивали религию, превратились в отсыревший пепел. Просыпались они с криками, слезами и пораженным оглушавшим молчанием.

Мэри ходила злющая и встревоженная.

\- Зло, - дышала она перед молитвой. - Зло коснулось этого места, кто-то из вас, отродья, согрешил. Даже мысли о распутстве и ведунстве достаточно для того!

Она встала рядом с ними, сложив руки, и опустилась коленями на горох. Криденс слышал ропот прихожан, перед которыми открыли двери церкви на полчаса позже, слышал тревожные сплетни, родившиеся лишь из того, как тускло и беспокойно вела себя лидер их религиозного движения. В тиши оскверненной церкви они тогда молились, уверовав в то, что все это было дело рук ведьмы. Или колдуна.

Мэри не завывала привычную историю о том, как она боролась с ведьмой, как одолела нечисть и убила её, сломав на две части волшебную палочку. История о том, как тяжёлый резной крест свалился с потолка на голову проклятой, которая в последние секунды своей жизни, хрипя и дрожа, тянулась изломанной рукой к палочке, больше не звучала. Сегодня все молчали, и Криденс вслушивался в тишину с бесконечным благоговением. Он так устал от этого бахвальства убийством, так устал из раза в раз думать о том, что, возможно, погиб кто-то совершенно невинный.

Народу на службе сидело гораздо меньше, чем обычно. Мест хватило даже отпрыскам Бэрбоун, которые обычно стояли в конце общего зала либо недалеко от матери, изображая смирение.

Усевшись позади, Криденс мельком поглядывал на толпу, усиленно молча. Мэри Лу ходила между рядами, касаясь согбенных спин, несильно сжимая за плечо и изображая поддержку.

Криденс краем глаза уловил шевеление на передних рядах, он не смел поднять головы, потому что Мэри встала прямо над ним, будто коршун. Она двумя руками вцепилась в спинку скамьи и склонилась над ухом Криденса, еле слышно шепча: “Я знаю, что это ты”.

Криденс вскинулся, боясь встретить презрительный взгляд, но Мэри Лу уже неспешно шла дальше - обратно к первым рядам. То шевеление, которое отвлекло Криденса, повторилось, было очень сложно увидеть, но любопытство на фоне скуки мучало его…

\- Посмотри, - сказал мистер Грейвс. Криденс выдохнул, выпрямляясь и пораженно оглядываясь. Мэри, будто ничего не случилось, спокойно шла дальше.

\- Она не слышит нас, не видит, ты усердно молишься, а я старый вонючий старик, который с трудом не засыпает на этой, - мистер Грейвс чуть прищурился, - тревожной проповеди.

Он поднялся, запустив руки в карманы, и вальяжно пришёлся перед пьедесталом, уставленном крестами и погасшими свечами.

\- Ты стал спокойнее, - мистер Грейвс повернулся спиной к распятию, улыбнулся Криденсу.

\- Мне стало гораздо лучше. Магия, - Криденс запнулся. - Сила больше не причиняет мне боль. 

Мистер Грейвс поморщился, но, видимо, от каких-то своих мыслей, потому что, проворчав: “Тяжелые чары”, - он демонстративно щелкнул пальцами.

Прихожане, напряженные и сосредоточенные, медленно обмякали один за одним, опустив руки, какая-то рыхлая низкая старушка в среднем ряду всхрапнула, закидывая голову назад. А Мэри осела на пол, раскинув руки и ноги, и негромко засопела.

\- Так лучше, - шепотом заметил мистер Грейвс. Он подошёл к Криденсу, перемахнул через спинку скамьи, усаживаясь рядом и отточенным движением приглаживая волосы. Все это случилось в течение нескольких секунд - плавно и естественно.

Своего восторга Криденс почти стыдился.

Они молчали некоторое время, храп той старушки делал атмосферу в целом и общем уютной - насколько это было возможно в толпе сопевших и бормотавших фанатиков.

\- Мистер Грейвс, - говорить почему-то получалось только шепотом, надломленным, - а как вы меня нашли?

Ему уже который день не давала покоя их первая встреча в парке, среди толпы зевак, среди прохожих мистер Грейвс увидел именно его, именно ему дал надежду на лучшее.

Мистер Грейвс улыбнулся, склоняя голову на бок.

\- Я увидел тебя во сне.

Криденс открыл удивленно рот, как маленький ребёнок, испуганно оглядываясь на руку, которую ему мягко положили на плечо.

\- Правда?

Ему ведь показалось? Глаза мистера Грейвса, внимательные и красивые, на миг вспыхнули теплым золотым светом. Криденс склонил голову, почти что касаясь затылком чужих пальцев, наверняка тёплых, осторожных. Прикосновения мистера Грейвса всегда казались деликатными, и сейчас он держал Криденса за плечо, не давя, мучая ощущением того, что это было самое надежное, самое искреннее объятие в его жизни.

\- Конечно, правда, - негромко ответил мистер Грейвс. - Пока я не нашёл тебя, меня не отпускали видения о твоем будущем.

Мистер Грейвс был провидцем? Что означали его видения? Касались ли они только его? Криденса с каждым ответом одолевало все больше вопросов, хотелось протараторить их все разом, но Криденс слишком ценил внимание и ненавязчивую заботу мистера Грейвса, а его эгоизм не позволил ему спросить ничего другого:

\- Каким я был?.. В видении?

\- Одним из величайших волшебников своего времени.

Мистер Грейвс понимающе улыбнулся и осторожно повёл ладонью дальше - к худой шее Криденса. Так отводить взгляд стало невозможно: мистер Грейвс, точно осмелев, обхватил его за шею обеими руками, заставляя поднять голову. Посмотреть. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, не давая сказать ни слова.

\- Ты станешь таким волшебником, Криденс, - сказал он. - Остался последний шаг, ничего больше не будет держать тебя в мире немагии.

Криденс в ожидании уставился на мистера Грейвса, не силах побороть смятение и стыд.

\- Тебе нужно принять себя.

\- Принять? - Криденс нахмурился, облизнув сухие губы. - Но я не понимаю, мистер Грейвс, разве я уже не?..

\- Ты принял свою силу, - мистер Грейвс все держал его, не давая уйти от ответа молчанием, покорно опущенной вниз головой. - Но принял ли ты себя?

Криденс нелепо качнулся - его отпустили, но ненадолго. Вскоре мистер Грейвс опять потянулся к нему двумя руками, звякнув тихонечко застежкой подвески. Подрагивающими пальцами Криденс ухватился за странный треугольник с кругом посередине, рассеченным пополам тонкой линией.

\- Он похож на глаз, - неловко признался Криденс. Он отчего-то совершенно не мог выпустить украшения.

\- Верно, - кивнул мистер Грейвс. - Он поможет мне наблюдать за тобой.

Криденс оторопело замер.

\- Постоянно?

\- Нет, не в этом плане, - мистер Грейвс издал смешок. - Когда ты примешь себя, он сообщит мне. Не больше, Криденс, не бойся. Магглы… немаги не смогут увидеть его, но, - он осторожно выхватил треугольник из слабых пальцев, - нам все равно следует соблюдать осторожность.

Подвеску пришлось спрятать под одеждой, но Криденс не мог не согласиться - от этого становилось ощутимо легче. Его лба коснулись - указательным пальцем: мистер Грейвс на чужой недоуменный взгляд ответил улыбкой.

\- Спи.

Веки потяжелели, а атмосфера мрачной пыльной церквушки показалась ему усыпляющей настолько, что противиться этому желанию было решительно невозможно. Криденс склонил голову, и в сознании промелькнула последняя мысль.

Интересно, а умел ли мистер Грейвс читать мысли?

Первой проснулась Модести. Она ни секунды не сомневалась в том, что все были живы, она просто знала это откуда-то - прихожане, сползшие с лавок на пол, развалившиеся на свободных местах, шумели, вздыхали и бормотали. Модести испуганно оглянулась и облегченно выдохнула, поняв, что Криденс тоже спал, нелепо закинув руки вверх. От этого у него задралась рубашка и чуть примялся пиджак. Мэри, вероятно, отругает его за неопрятность, но вряд ли схватится за ремень.

Сон сразил их всех одновременно - словно по волшебству. Модести казалось это странным, но плохого она в этом ничего не находила - никто в конечном итоге не пострадал. Кроме, может быть, гордости Мэри, у которой во сне немного задралась юбка. 

Еще раз посмотрев на Криденса, взъерошенного, но до невозможности умиротворенного, она решила ничего не делать раньше времени. В этом месте уже давно не было так тихо и спокойно.

Частити поднялась с криком и суматохой. Спешка, шок и суеверия вскоре шумом заполонили общую залу, люди запричитали о проклятии, подкосившем их, а Мэри грозным тяжелым взглядом осмотрела толпу, чувствуя, как ее захлестывало жгучей ненавистью. И страхом.

Криденс был сонным и растерянным - он непонимающе оглядывался, словно сам не до конца понимал того, что творилось вокруг него, а еще, возможно, что он просто играл, насколько это было возможным для такого жалкого бесхребетного червяка. Мэри внимательно считала количество уходивших со службы. Она стояла в дверях, прощаясь лично с каждым, призывая к спокойствию и молитве. Когда за последним стариком закрылась дверь, Мэри отметила про себя - тридцать четыре, а потом принялась судорожно вспоминать, сколько же человек пришло к сегодня, она точно-точно считала, помнила все буквально несколько минут назад.

По-моему, говорила она себе, по-моему, их все-таки было тридцать четыре. Ни больше, ни меньше, даже того мерзкого деда, который все норовил уснуть на службе, она запомнила очень хорошо. Хоть бы он больше не приходил.

А то он, кажется, даже особо разницы не заметил и не понял того, что произошло.

Криденс сбежал к себе еще до того, как грянул гром. Это происшествие не могло не пошатнуть Мэри - она целый день ходила, не реагируя на оплошности, за которые ранее не стесняясь била по рукам, молчала,когда ей на глаза попадался Криденс в примятом пиджаке и Частити, вернувшаяся с прогулки в сигаретном дыму и без шапки.

Модести в какой-то слепой наивной вере забилась под кровать, слушая грохот и крики и беззвучно рыдая. Она отчетливо слышала, как Криденса избивают, только не было хлестких ударов ремня как обычно. Модести почти воочию видела, как Криденс держал ладони вверх, зажмурившись и про себя считая удары; как Частити утирала разбитые губы и всхлипывала, сидя на пороге своей комнаты, не сводя пустого взгляда с лестничного пролета.

Модести очень хотела помочь им обоим, даже противной Частити, которая постоянно воротила от них нос, но она сама так боялась Мэри, настолько боялась этой безумной и злой женщины, что не смела двинуться, только слушая-слушая-слушая и молясь, чтобы Мэри не пришла к ней в комнату.

Модести ничего сегодня не сделала, но когда это останавливало Мэри?

Она проплакала весь вечер, пока так и не уснула - под кроватью, среди пыли и игрушек.

***  
Модести с трудом проснулась тем утром - она спустилась в тихую душную кухоньку, молча приветствуя Мэри. Частити прятала лицо, сильно склонившись над доской, а Криденса и вовсе нигде не было видно. Кажется, он еще не спускался, и, что самое странное, все спокойно отнеслись к этому факту. Обычно Мэри, стоило кому-то проспать, начинало зло шипеть о неблагодарном отношении, лени и грехе.

\- Сходи на рынок, - Мэри кивнула на пустую корзину, список продуктов (сплошная кара для Модести) и несколько купюр.

\- А Криденс?

\- Криденс никуда сегодня не идет. Иди, Модести, я повторять не буду.

Модести резво схватила деньги, список, корзину и буквально помчалась - в сторону рынка. Буквы с трудом складывались в слова, помогала память - что Криденс приносил с рынка - чтобы понять бисерный почерк Мэри. Модести казалось, что чем быстрее она справится со своими обязанностями, тем больше времени у нее останется на то, чтобы повидаться Криденсом. Было страшно представить, в каком он сейчас находился состоянии, раз даже Мэри поняла, что пока его тревожить не стоило. 

Возможно надо было заскочить в аптеку - у Модести имелось немного сбережений, которых наверняка хватило бы на лечебные травы, на тряпки вполне пошли бы платья кукол и старые изношенные рубахи. Модести не чувствовала веса корзины в своих руках, она так ждала встречи с Криденсом, что справилась со своими обязанностями в течение получаса. Рядом с покупками она оставила сдачу, измятый список и кинулась на второй этаж, придерживая полы платья и перескакивая через ступеньку.

\- Модести! - Мэри оклинула ее, заставив замереть в двух шагах от комнаты Криденса. - Подойди. У меня есть для тебя поручение.

Ей не давали продыху целый день, даже отправляли в редакцию с новеньким шаблоном для листовок, потому что прошлая пачка истлела в ту жуткую ночь, когда все они, мучимые кошмарами, не могли уснуть. Модести, кажется, лежала тогда на кровати, зажав себе рот двумя руками, чтобы не закричать от ужаса, и смотрела на библию, от которой тянулся столп черного пепла - страница за страницей.

К вечеру Модести валилась с ног от усталости, она малодушно думала о том, чтобы, поднявшись, сразу же закрыться в своей комнате. Но одна мысль все-таки не давала ей покоя.

За весь день она так и не видела, как Криденс выходил из комнаты. Он вообще… вообще был жив?

Комната встретила ее удушливым запахом крови и пота. Шторы были плотно задернуты - Модести слышала, как Криденс дышал, чуть хрипло, неровно, но она спокойно выдохнула. Завтра Мэри обнаружит нехватку нескольких центов и, скорее всего, сразу поймет, что к чему, но Модести это мало волновало. Та женщина в аптеке сказала, что мазь хорошо заживляла ушибы и ссадины.

Модести осторожно потрясла Криденса за плечо, чуть оголившееся из-под одеяла и, кажется, целое. Отклик на свои действия она получила не сразу. Криденс издал тихий несчастный звук и медленно открыл глаза. Он слабо улыбнулся Модести, протянул ей руку, безобразно израненную.

\- Привет, - шепнул Криденс.

\- Привет, - Модести осторожно присела на краешек кровати. Сонливость словно рукой сняло. Открутив крышку баночки, Модести немного зачерпнула мази. “Втирать”, как рекомендовала та дама, не получалось, только наносить поверх, стараясь не задеть рубец. Модести провозилась так минимум до полуночи, а Криденс старался ей помогать, насколько его состояние позволяло. Он ворочался с боку на бок, пока ему осторожно покрывали раны колючей прохладной мазью: руки - по плечи, и ноги - до коленей.

\- Иди спать, - сказал он негромко. Модести едва держала глаза открытыми, но кивнула и, пожелав тихонько спокойной ночи, вышла. Завтра ее наверняка ожидал такой же трудный день.

Мэри словно забыла о том, что у нее был еще и приемный сын. Со всеми привычными обязанностями они теперь пытались справиться втроем, пока Криденс безвылазно обитал в пределах второго этажа. Это оказалось неожиданно сложно и утомительно. Еду ему, как оказалось, иногда носила Частити - молча ставила поднос на прикроватный столик, предварительно скинув на пол все книги, и так же молча поднос убирала, пропуская мимо ушей “спасибо”. Модести на второй день просто оставила мазь Криденсу. Приходить она могла только по вечерам, минут на пятнадцать-двадцать, пересказывая все новости за день и грустно вздыхая.

Мэри то ли поумерила свой нрав, то ли это было очередное затишье перед безобразной бурей. За последние четыре дня, пока Криденс приходил себя, она ограничилось лишь парой пощечин и оскорбительных замечаний.

От новости, что к ним вернулся старик Фишер, якобы изменившийся и просветленный, Криденс натурально позеленел.

\- Не ходи в его пекарню, - попросил негромко Криденс. - Вообще не говори с ним, пожалуйста, никогда.

Модести кивнула и перевела растерянный взгляд на книги Криденса, не заметив знакомой. Обычно она просто вытаскивала книгу без лишних слов, а Криденс, мягко улыбнувшись, принимался читать волшебные истории. Сейчас книги не было, может быть, боялся, что Мэри найдет эту книгу, а потому выкинул - что было бы весьма благоразумно.

\- В следующий раз я тебе почитаю, ладно? - спросил он чуть виновато, и Модести понимающе кивнула, про себя огорченно думая о том, когда наступит-то этот следующий раз?

И в каком-то смысле она оказалась права. Следующего раза так и не наступило.

Уже через день Криденс снова был на ногах. Он бегал по поручениям Мэри, выполнял привычную рутинную работу, с ужасом понимая, что слова мистера Грейвса о принятии самого себя только сейчас становились ему понятны.

Он не хотел так жить более. Не хотел и не мог, и даже заботливая искренне любившая его Модести не помогала ему преодолеть весь этот кошмар. Наверное, если бы мистер Грейвс так и не появился в его жизни, то Криденс в конечном итоге просто сдался бы. Мэри, как бы мастерски она ни притворялась, уговорила бы его пойти работать в булочную мерзкого старика Фишера, чтобы получить дополнительное спонсирование, и… Криденс просто не представлял своей дальнейшей жизни здесь. Это даже не походило бы на существование. На выживание - может быть, отчаянное и бессмысленное.

Перед сном Криденс постоянно рассматривал кулон, и тот словно с каждым разом становился все теплее и теплее, будто бы обозначая растущую готовность Криденса перейти из мира немагии в мир магии. Он еще не решался дерзить Мэри, но в какой-то из вечеров он смело вытащил книгу сказок из-под половицы и спокойно водрузил на прикроватный столик - ко всем остальным. У Модести, которая продолжала по вечерам спрашивать о его самочувствии, сразу же загорелись глаза. Любимые сказки она узнала немедленно.

\- Ты сказал в следующий раз, - заявила она и смешно надула губы.

Он горько вздохнул, опасаясь, что Мэри все еще не ушла спать, с нее станется подслушивать под дверьми, о чем Модести и Криденс говорили друг с другом перед сном.

\- Мэри, - одними губами произнес Криденс, и Модести понятливо кивнула. Скоро должен был быть вторник - самый утомительный для Мэри день. Помимо обычной службы, ее ожидало собрание с господами меценатами и беседы на личные темы с особо заинтересованными, или наоборот - с особо строптивыми.

По вторникам Мэри сразу после ужина, держась за голову и тяжело вздыхая, шла спать.

Договорились они практически без слов. Криденс просто еще сказал слово “вторник” так, что сам едва смог расслышать его, проводил Модести взглядом, а потом посильнее закутался в одеяло, одной рукой нащупывая треугольник. С тех пор мистер Грейвс так и не появлялся в его жизни, но кулон и ожидание того, что его принятие себя поймут и почувствуют, не давало Криденсу потерять надежду.

А потом, после долгих и серых митингов и скучных служб наступил вторник.

Частити первый раз после двух недель снова пришла, насквозь пропахшая сигаретным дымом, - она принесла из редакции готовые брошюры. В том, что о своих встречах она после разговора с Мэри забыла, сомнений не было. Последние следы наказания сошли с ее лица лишь недавно. Она все так же прислушивалась к словам Мэри, ко всему, что рассказывала эта фанатичка, но уже, скорее, просто по привычке, чем действительно из интереса. Криденсу хотелось в это верить.

Тем не менее, ведьм она по-прежнему боялась после долгих выжигающих кошмаров, просто она пришла к строгим рамкам допустимого для человека существования, о которых как-то завела спор с Мэри. Та ее поддержала во многом - так они уже и жили, если рассуждать объективно, просто когда к теории примешивалась практика,какие-то из пунктов приходилось убирать или менять под воздействием обстоятельств.

Обстоятельства были камнем преткновения во всем. Вечером вторника Мэри, как и всегда, рано отправилась спать. Она даже не убрала за собой тарелки, и как только на втором этаже за нею закрылась дверь, Модести и Криденс позволили себе заговорчески переглянуться. Посуду они домывали вдвоем - Частити сидела вышивала при свете газовой лампы и пристально смотрела на них.

\- Спокойной ночи, - негромко пожелал Криденс и, к его вящему неудивлению, ничего не услышал в ответ.

Чуть позже Модести тихонько прокралась к нему в комнату и, вытащив нужную книгу из стопки, протянула ее Криденсу. Он беспрекословно принялся читать, склонившись над свечой, а в небольшой паузе после завершения сказки Модести грустно спросила у него:

\- Это ведь ты придумываешь? Там ведь ничего такого нет, верно?

Криденс замер над книгой, ошалело моргнув. А потом прикусил нижнюю губу и опустил взгляд. Нервничал.

\- Я плохо читаю, но понять, что там написано что-то другое, могу. Там не сказки.

\- Прости, пожалуйста, - выдохнул он, не решаясь раскрыть Модести правду о том, откуда он на самом деле брал все эти истории. Амулет на груди невыносимо жгло. Значило ли это что-то, было ли это знаком того, что прямо сейчас ему следовало открыться?

\- Ничего, - Модести скромно улыбнулась. - Просто… просто… хотела спросить, и я не против на самом деле.

Дверь в комнату Криденса хлопнула. Мэри влетела туда коршуном, застыв посреди, как изваяние. У входа виднелся тонкий знакомый силуэт - Частити, кажется, ухмылялась.

\- Я стояла и слушала, - сказала Мэри, - твои невероятные сказки о волшебниках.

Голос ее звучал страшно, глухо, и Криденс под ее взглядом боялся пошевелиться.

\- Скажи нам всем, нам очень интересно, а выдумывал ли ты их, свои сказки? - она шагнула ближе и выхватила из его рук учебник по основам риторики. Год, издание, автор - книга казалась совершенно обычной, но было в ней что-то такое, что заставляло Мэри сомневаться в её “обычности”. Что-то, помимо нелогичной странной привязанности Криденса к простому учебнику.

Модести бездумно выдохнула “мама” и попыталась встать с постели. Мэри, как следует замахнувшись, отвесила ей пощечину - за ее “не против”, за то, что она всегда была на стороне Криденса, не замечая, как подкупающе и демонстративно Мэри ее щадила. Это было самое неуместное и смелое, что Модести могла сделать в этой ситуации.

\- Умолкни, - сказала Мэрт. Модести, шмякнувшись затылком о деревянную стену, тяжело осела. А Криденса за руку выдернули из постели и силком потащили в коридор, а оттуда на первый этаж - к камину. Криденс судорожно думал о том, что Модести, должно быть, просто потеряла сознание, но не мог перестать задыхаться от беспокойства и жжения в груди. Медальон почти обжигал, как и встревоженная возмущенная сила, которая стремилась вырваться наружу и разнести здесь все по дощечке.

Частити схватила заготовленный заранее стакан с сухим горохом и ссыпала все в угол, на который указала Мэри:

\- Становись. И молись так, чтобы я слышала. Проси прощения за все твои грехи и за преданность дьяволу.

Криденс сделал шаг вперед, а потом снова неуверенно оглянулся на Мэри - та доставала щипцами из камина небольшой уголек. Чувство дежа вю накрыло его с головой; Криденс знал, что должно было случиться дальше. Он уже пережил это раз.

\- Пламя очистит меня? - спросил он тихим ломким голосом. Он подступил, повинуясь странному порыву, и молча выхватил едва теплый уголек из щипцов, издевательски покрутив им у Мэри перед носом. - Или тебя?

Он не хотел этого делать, но рука потянулась сама, сама, он словно со стороны наблюдал, как уголек с тихим шипящим звуком оставляет у Мэри на лбу круглый воспаленный ожог. Мэри закричала, схватившись за лоб. Криденс небрежно кинул уголек на стол - в стопку с листовками, на дрожащих ногах обойдя согнувшуюся от боли Мэри. Частити смотрела на него с ужасом и неверием, отступая шаг за шагом. Кажется, она что-то бормотала, из раза в раз повторяя обращение “Отче наш”. Спиной она вжалась в стену, широко раскрыв глаза.

\- Ах ты колдовская мразь! - рявкнули у него за спиной. Бумага быстро занялась пламенем, может быть, Криденс совсем немного помог ей, но он совсем забыл о том, что находилось у Мэри в руках. Та, дождавшись от него внимания, с безумной улыбкой на раскрасневшемся от боли и гнева лице забросила сборник сказок прямо в камин.

Веревка на шее Криденса лопнула, и кулон тихонько слетел на пол.

\- Нет! - шепнул Криденс. - Нет-нет-нет, только не их, мерзкая ты ведьма, только не их!

Он подбежал к камину, задыхаясь от беспомощности и обиды: книга сгорела почти моментально, буквально рассыпавшись в огне. У Криденса задрожали руки.

\- Зачем? - шепнул он. Он чувствовал себя спокойное, гораздо спокойнее, чем раньше, вопросы душили его, слова, обидные и колючие, давили ему на горло. Спокойствие, умиротворение, равнодушие ко всему. Частити, кажется, уже не было в общем зале, она спешно шумела чем-то на втором этаже, наверное, надеялась сбежать. 

В этот самый момент Криденс понял, что только сейчас он принял свою силу - себя, осознал и примирился. Дурацие плящущие буквы и проклятия. Он был готов, он хотел причинить зло этому человеку. И собирался это сделать - он наконец-то мог. После всех сомнений он осознал, что то, что он собирался сделать, не было неправильным.

Мэри вскрикнула, как только ее подкинуло в воздух. Ее трясло и мотало, вбивая с хрустом в стены, потолок и сшибая ею перила лестницы, Криденс не думал делать так специально. Просто само получалось. В нем словно играла музыка из злобы и ненависти, плавный ритм который практически убаюкивал. От хаотичных, но чарующих мельтешений он не мог отвести взгляда. Частити, бежавшую к выходу с чемоданом наперевес, - финальный аккорд - сбило с ног трупом Мэри, вымазывая ее юбки в крови и деревянной щепке. Пламя, начавшееся с небольшого уголька (и небольшой помощи Криденса) уже вовсю пожирало стол.

Частити с тихими всхлипами, придавленная собственным чемоданом и обезображенным трупом, медленно ползла к дверям. Ей было страшно, впервые настолько страшно, что она не могла проронить ни слова. Соседи, привыкшие к крикам и грохоту в церкви, не собирались реагировать, даже когда Частити, обнадежившись, видимо, тем, как близко ей удалось подобраться к выходу, наконец нашла в себе силы протяжно завыть:

\- Помоги-и-и-те!

\- Тихо, - попросил Криденс. И, следуя чужой просьбе, голос тут же оставил Частити. Криденс поспешил наверх в свою комнату: Модести была просто без сознания - он поднес пальцы к ее носу и облегченно выдохнул, ощутив тепло. Подхватив ее на руки, он заторопился вниз. Полы были деревянными и горели, как оказалось, хорошо. Частити уже осталась среди этого огня: что-то в последние секунды подтащило её в самое сердце пламени, не давая двинуться с места.

Никаких сожалений, спокойно подумал Криденс, никаких угрызений совести. Хотя бы сейчас.

От того, как послушно перед ним расступался огонь, хотелось плакать. Криденс спокойно шел к выходу, понимая, что еще немного времени у него было: чтобы оставить Модести на пороге одного из каменных комфортабельных домов, стоявших по соседству с их гнилой церковью. А потом сбежать. На него внезапно напала дрожь, и он с трудом сдерживал тошноту. Руки практически не чувствовали веса - Модести оказалась тоненькой, как тростинка.

Ее, наверное, снова отправят в приют - не самое лучшее место в мире, и Криденс обязательно поможет ей выкарабкаться из всего этого, чуть позже, когда сам поймет, как ему дальше жить.

Криденс осторожно провёл по красной опухшей щеке - Мэри всегда била изо всех сил, не щадя. Модести всхлипнула, нахмурилась, а ссадина, послушная чужой воле, медленно исчезала. От бывшей церкви тянулся дым, громко трещало пламя, и издалека слышался вой сирен - новомодного изобретения, которым оснастили все служебные машины. 

Криденс терпеливо ожидал своей участи, стоя в одних кальсонах посреди улицы, которую постепенно начал наводнять народ.

Он не вздрогнул и не дернулся, когда ему на плечо легла теплая рука, а знакомый голос сказал:

\- Идем.

Криденс улыбнулся слабо и резко вздохнул. Мистер Грейвс обхватил его за плечи двумя руками, и по лопатке скользнул мягкий шелковый шарф. Криденс, сосредоточенный на прикосновении, едва заметно кивнул и услышал тихий смешок. И спустя секунду все исчезло.

Да здравствует новый мир.


End file.
